Cherry Blossoms
by lit by twilight
Summary: Okay, I made this one a while ago, and decided to post it. It's pretty much Seto/OC, and I know you don't like those, but please give it a try!
1. School: Not Good

Sakura rushed down the hall, clutching her books to her chest. She was incredibly late to her next class, and to top it off, she was lost! She growled with frustration and dashed around a corner. Looking down at her watch, she failed to see the tall boy dressed in blue who was rounding the same corner. She looked up just in time to brace herself for the collision. With a great *WHUMP* and an explosion of papers, she was knocked off her feet and thrown to the ground.  
"Damn it!" She cursed, and looked up with some surprise when the boy said the same thing. She frowned and studied his features for a moment. There was something familiar about him....  
He had cold blue eyes, like the depths of the great ocean, half hidden by long brown bangs, hastily brushed aside.  
'Wait' she thought. 'He's Seto Kaiba!'  
She hurried up to her feet. "Oh, my god!" She cursed again. "Are you okay?" She asked, offering him her hand. He brushed himself off, and stood up.   
"I'm fine." He assured her coldly. He looked down at her, to study her closely.  
Sakura blushed from the intense way he was staring at her.  
"Have I seen you before?" He questioned.  
She swallowed. "Um..." She stuttered nervously. "I don't think so..."  
"Yes, I believe I have. You're Sakura Mizuno, right?"   
"Um, yeah. How did you know?" She was full of curiousity. How could someone as great, no, perfectly handsome as he was, possibly know who she was?  
"I've seen you on TV before. 2nd in National Duel Monsters Championships. Am I correct?"  
Yes, that's right." She answered, trying not to gaze dirictly into his deep blue eyes for fear she would get lost in them. She may have idolized him, being a duelist like herself, but how had she not noticed how handsome he was?  
"Where were you off to, anyways?" he asked. She bent down to retrieve the sea of papers that had cascaded all around the tile floor.  
"History class," She replied. "But I'm afraid I'm lost." She giggled slightly, nervously. He didn't seem to notice.  
"Same here. History class, I mean. I'm not lost. Follow me."   
"Gladly." She said.  
He brushed past her, and she turned to follow. She walked a few paces behind him, still marveling that she had met the great Seto Kaiba.   
What a great turn of luck! She had thought that coming to Domino High would be absolutely terrible. It was a new school, she had no friends. But maybe, if she played her cards right, (no pun intended) she could count Kaiba as a friend. She dared not hope for any more than that. Surely, the gorgeous world champion would already have a girlfriend.  
Her thoughts were cut short as they stopped by a door. A small sign to the left read: 'History, room 302, Mrs. Samal'.  
Seto turned around. "Here we are. A bit late, but we made it."  
She smiled her thanks and blushed slightly when he held the door open for her. She ducked quickly inside, fearing that if she tried to say anything she would embarass herself.  
Quickly picking a random empty seat in the classroom, inbetween a short tri-haired boy and a taller blonde, she sat down before the teacher could mark her tardyness. To her suprise, Kaiba sat down only a few seats away from her. She smiled at him, but he had already buried himself in his work.  
Sakura was busy sketching her favorite Duel Monsters on her notebook. Mrs. Samal kept going on about something. It was her favorite subject, Ancient Egypt, but she had other things, or people, on her mind. The stupid bell *finally* rang. Lunch time! Only 1/2 edible food. Not trust-worthy.  
"Hello." A voice said from behind her, as she sat behind a tree reading. Sakura stood up, and turned around to meet eye-to-eye with a strange girl. The girl was about as tall as Sakura, with dark green hair flowing to her waist, and piercing auburn eyes.  
"I'm Jade Quartz." She said, stretching out a hand towards Sakura. "I've admired you and your dueling strategies for quite some time now. I've even modled my deck after yours!"  
"Oh, my. Thank you!" Sakura replied taking the extended hand.   
"Of course, my favorite card is the Mystical Elf, though." Jade smiled.  
"And mine is Dark Elf." replied Sakura.  
"I've always wanted to duel you. Would you like to?" asked Jade, anticipating a positive answer.  
"Actually, I was looking for...someone." Sakura answered stepping on her tip-toes to peer over Jade's left shoulder.   
Jade turned to see Sakura's gaze fixated on Kaiba, who was hunched over a book, sitting in the grass behind an oak tree.  
"Kaiba?!?!" Jade announced bluntly. Sakura blushed a furious red.  
"You like him, don't you?" Jade had obviously decided it was cross-examination time.  
"Of course not!" Sakura snapped back quickly.  
"Yeah, right...." Jade sarcastically rolled her red-brown eyes.  
"Okay...maybe a little...a...um...a lot, actually." Sakura lowred her head as if in shame.   
"Well, there's no use trying. I've been around him in this school long enough to know he's not a social person. Or too friendly, for that matter." Tade answered, pointing out the impossibility of Sakura's situation.  
"Really? He was nice to me." Sakura mentioned.  
"WHAT?!?! A miracle! It probably hurt him! We should bring him some asprin as a peace offering." Jade joked. Sakura stiffled a slight giggle.  
"I'm going over there." Sakura stated bravely.  
"Suit yourself. See ya!" With that, Jade turned and left Sakura alone with her little goal.  
Sakura looked at him nervously. Could she really do this? Confront the world champion and CEO of Kaiba Corp? She squared her shoulders with determination. He was only human. And she just HAD to talk to him! He was so hot!! Sakura sighed with resolution and stood. "I can do this. It's not that hard. I'll just walk up, and say 'hi.' What's the worst that could happen?"  
She began to walk forward, ignoring the odd stares she got for her monologue from a group of third graders. Sakura silently stepped up to the handsome CEO.  
"Um...I wanted to say thank you. For being so kind to me this morning."  
He looked up at her from his book, and slightly smiled. His eyes weren't so cold, though. They had an odd warmth to them in her presence.   
"You're welcome." He replied setting the book down beside him. 'Sit' he motioned, running his fingers over the grass near him. Sakura nestled in the grass willingly. "Why...why were you so nice to me?" She asked. Seto didn't say anything, so there was a slight pause.  
"People here were telling me that you weren't social, or nice." Sakura muttered.  
"They don't know me. And they would never take the time to." Kaiba spat angrily.  
"I would." She said softly. "I was hoping you would become a friend."  
Seto gazed at her from his seat on the green grass. "Thank you." He responded shyly.  
They were talking for about a half an hour when the bell rang.   
"There's the bell." Sakura said, stating the obvious. "I'm not leaving. I like talking to you." Kaiba said. Sakura didn't move, even though the rest of the school piled back into their respective classrooms. She just smiled at her new friend.   
Seto moved closer to her, and brushed his fingertips slowly against her cheek, to brush a lock of hair behind her ear. He smiled at her warmly, and moved in closer. She closed her eyes gently as he placed a soft kiss on her lips. He drew back to look at her. She blushed.  
"Well, I should go." Seto said, standing up. Sakura brought herself to her feet slowly.   
"See you tommorow?" She asked.   
"Of course." He smiled and turned away leaving the shaded area they had been sitting in.  
Sakura clutched her books to her chest, and fell back onto the tree. "That was nice." She murmured to herself privately, and closed her eyes. 


	2. A Mother Lost

Sakura Kaiba  
*CHAPTER TWO*  
Note: Okay, I'll post it. Here's my unbelievably short, needs-to-be-rewritten-chapter 2. Make note these were written in like, late September. That's before I believed in yaoi. *shudder* Such a dark time that was. But, I know some of you want the next chapter, and I may rewrite it later, and post it better, but fine. Here you go. The original chapter 2. There will be no editing, so I'm sure it will suck major ass....-_-;;  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~*One month later*~  
  
It was about 10 o' clock at night on a Friday. The rain was pouring outside with no intent on ceasing anytime soon. Seto was at his mansion. Bored. There was nothing to do on Fridays, his work was usually completed, and Mokuba was already settled into bed.  
Then, the doorbell rang. Seto opened it to find Sakura standing there, so wet from the rain that the tears streaming down her face were unnoticable.  
"Sakura?" Seto asked.  
She looked up at him, her emerald green eyes full of pain. Obviously, something was amiss.  
"Sakura, what's wrong?" Seto asked again. She couldn't respond. She grabbed his chest and hugged him, trying not to let go, tears streaming down her cheeks. Seto looked down at her, and slowly wrapped his arms around her.  
"My...my mother died...." Sakura choked out. Seto could barely respond. He didn't know how.  
"I'm...I'm so sorry...." He managed to respond silently, still embracing the young raven-haired girl. She fell out of his arms and onto the cold marble floor, clutching her chest.   
"Why?" She asked slowly. "Why did she leave me? Now...now I have no more family. And no one who loves me."  
Seto slowly kneeled down beside her. "That's not entirely true." He said, gently wiping a tear off her delicate cheek.  
"What?" She asked, looking up at him once more. His blue eyes were full of that special warmth they often had when she was around. He smiled down at her.  
"I love you." He said gently.  
Sakura smiled lightly, and embraced him. She was happier now that she was with him. He lightly kissed her forehead.  
"It'll be okay." He muttered.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Right-o. Just re-read it. It truely does suck. And, the fact I made poor Seto ~straight~, sickens me. But, you can enjoy it. Go ahead! Frolic! Frolic in the special-happy-fluffy-bunny land of straightness! But *I*, I shall live with my Yaoi. And my girlfriend. Kristyn(SN: Mikenno).  
See ya! ^.~   
P.S. If you want another chapter, I'll do it. Just need more reviewers. 


End file.
